The Gloves Are Coming Off
by leidiavolo
Summary: Cussing and adult humor. Basically how Remy pulls out all the stops to get Rogue. Unfortunately, I think it's going to take a lot more than cheesy pick-up lines this time around.
1. Fishies Go Bye Bye

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution nor I ever will. **

**The Gloves Are Coming Off**

**By Yumiko**

**Chapter 1**

Stupid. Irritating. Gloves. 

It¡¯s like this thing that constantly calls you loser, blows a raspberry at you, and does that stupid ¡°L¡± thing with their thumb and index finger. 

Gloves. I¡¯d like to burn gloves. It¡¯ll be fun. Just like finally swimming in the pool naked. 

Fine. So it only sounds like a good idea when you¡¯re thinking about it. But I think I¡¯ll think about it some more. Like I said it¡¯ll sound fun if you¡¯re thinking about. 

The girl lifted her head. Clenching and unclenching her hands a few more times, she got up. 

¡°Like hi!¡± Big pearly whites appeared right in front of her face. 

Oh joy, more happiness, just what I want. 

¡°Yea, ok.¡±

The other girl¡¯s ponytail bounced up and down as she frowned. ¡°Don¡¯t like be such a party pooper, Rogue.¡± She then smiled. ¡°Like let¡¯s go already, we need to go join the others outside.¡±

A sudden jerk and Rogue was pulled around helplessly. A dull pounding pain in her head caused her hand to reach up and rub her temple. ¡°Kitty, Ah don¡¯t have time fer this.¡± 

What she would give for a really big metal stick.

Then again, it didn¡¯t really matter, did it? The scary teenage girl pulling Rogue around could just phase through the really big metal stick. And what did she need a really big metal stick for? Take off a stinkin¡¯ glove and touch Kitty would do a lot more damage than a really big metal stick.

¡°Please, Kitty.¡± 

A big ¡°hmph¡± what heard from the shorter girl. ¡°I like don¡¯t think so, Rogue. You skipped last time. You are coming this time.¡±

¡°But, but.¡±

¡°NO.¡± And that was the end of that. 

Rogue sighed in defeat and just stuck her hand under her chin. Stupid, pink-wearing girl with a really loud voice. Somewhere, someone was laughing, she just knew it.

¡°Woo hoo, Ah¡¯m outside. Now what, huh?¡± Rogue was sitting on the grass, her legs Indian style, her arms crossed over chest, and a big, fat scowl on her face. 

Suddenly, blue fuzz blocked her vision. ¡°Come on Rogue. I don¡¯t zink we¡¯re zat horrible.¡±

She looked pointedly at Bobby who was currently icing almost everything he saw.

¡°Ok, ok. Maybe we are zat bad. But still, please? For me?¡± Oh poo. I hate it when Kurt uses the guilt trip. Tell me, what did I do to have him as a brother? He¡¯s like a living conscious. 

Rogue¡¯s scowl deepened, ¡°Ah j¡¯st hate you, ya know that?¡±

¡°YesssSS!¡± he shouted, ¡°Who is ze man, who is ze blue, furry man?!? Huh? Huh!?¡± Kurt also victory danced.

Someone giggled, Rogue groaned. ¡°It ain¡¯t that funny, Kitty.¡±

¡°Like yes it is funny,¡± she stuck her tongue out. ¡°And Kurt,¡±

¡°Yes?¡±

¡°You are totally the man!¡± Kitty then went into a giggling fit.

¡°Somebody gag meh!¡± Rogue said, continuing with gagging sounds to emphasize what she had said.

And so they ¡®merrily¡¯ joined the rest of the team and played touch-football, which turned into tackle football, which in turn became tackle football with mutant powers. 

Bobby iced the entire damn field (the field will now be referred to with a damn in front of it), Amara melted the ice and also ended up accidentally burning all plant life on the damn field. 

Then, in order to stop the burning of all things green, Bobby iced the field again, to smother the fire, and therefore, an ugly cycle began. Ugh¡­the ugliness of the ugly cycle.

¡°Ok,¡± the red head clapped her hands together, ¡°glad you all survived the football incident and made it here without any bodily injury.¡±

A few laughs went around the room.

¡°We¡¯re going to start the Danger Room simulation very shortly. This time around we¡¯re doing an ¡®Every man for himself¡¯ mission.¡± 

Bobby stood up with both arms in the air, ¡°BOOYAH!¡±

¡°Sit down, you butt head.¡± Jubilee was sitting next to him, glaring. I think she forgot she didn¡¯t have optic laser blasts like Mister Stick-Up-My-Ass.

But Bobby did sit down, but not without sticking his tongue out at Jubilee, which resulted in a ¡®Who can stick out their tongue the most¡¯ fight between the two.

¡°Moving on,¡± Scott interrupted, blowing a stray piece of brown hair, ¡°We¡¯re gonna go in, get a surprise from Mr. Logan, and stay in there for as long as we can.¡±

¡°Last one standing is the winner. Partnerships are allowed, but keep in mind, one of you will have to turn on each other sooner or later.¡± Jean continued.

¡°Powers allowed,¡± The field leader then turned to New Recruits, ¡°but please, don¡¯t ice, burn, firework, or bite off anyone¡¯s pants.¡± 

A gruff ¡®hn¡¯ sounded from Logan, who was at the control panel. ¡°Go.¡± He announced through the speakers as teenagers charged into the Danger Room.

¡°Kit, let¡¯s go.¡± Kitty and Rogue had agreed on a temporary alliance. Kitty nodded as they walked in. 

As they came in, the simulation started. It was the Warehouse setting. Crates upon crates were stacked on top of each other and a few dim lights were spread across the ceiling. Kitty and Rogue separated from the group, their boots making a quiet tapping noise along the gray concrete floor. 

Each taking a turn to check each corner for signs of another, they made their way through the maze-like building. ¡°Rogue,¡± Kitty whispered, trying to get the other girl¡¯s attention.

¡°Shhhhh.¡± Was all she got back as Rogue put up a finger to her mouth, signaling she had heard something. Rogue stuck out a thumb and waved it, telling Kitty to check out what was at the other side. 

Kitty slowly phased through the crates behind her. Still intangible, she phased upwards, above an average human¡¯s height and then stuck her head out. Looking down she saw Rahne and Amara.

Kitty quickly phased back to Rogue. She held up two fingers and then made the sign for ¡®A¡¯ and ¡®Rh¡¯. Rogue nodded, Amara and Rahne were there. She pointed to herself and made an ¡®A¡¯ she pointed to Kitty and made an ¡®R¡¯. She was to get Amara and Kitty was to get Rahne. 

Kitty took Rogue¡¯s gloved hand and phased up the crate again. Rogue stuck her head out to see Rahne and Amara below. She motioned towards them; they were going to jump them. Kitty mouthed, ¡°Ready?¡± 

Rogue nodded. They positioned themselves a little ahead of them, and when they got below them Rogue simply stated, ¡°Boo!¡± And they jumped. Rogue had gotten off her glove, preparing to get Amara before she flared up. 

¡°Rahne! Atta-¡± Amara shouted just before she lost consciousness. She dropped on the floor as Rogue stood above her, with a fireball in her hand. 

Meanwhile, Kitty was busy taunting Rahne, who was in a werewolf state. ¡°Here doggy, doggy, doggy.¡± She giggled. ¡°Come and get me!¡±

RAWR! Rahne charged for the umpteenth time and slammed against a crate as Kitty phased away. 

¡°Kit, phase!¡± And Kitty did, as a fireball went through her and straight to Rahne. The werewolf melted to a girl as she slumped down, passed out. 

¡°WOO HOO!¡± Kitty exclaimed as she jumped up and down. ¡°High Five!¡± She stuck out both hands toward Rogue. Rogue complied--without gloves on. 

¡°Ugh,¡± Kitty slurred, ¡°You suck.¡±

Rogue grinned, ¡°Ah know Ah do.¡± She grinned, ¡°But Ah suck in a good way.¡± And she sauntered away from the three passed out girls in her black and green spandex, with every step smug.

¡°Tahme ta knock out the rest of the little fishes.¡± Her next victims were Roberto and Ray. She played dead for them. 

Lying on the ground with eyes closed and a hand gloveless, she waited. Roberto came up to her, poking her to see if she was awake. On the third poke, Rogue phased. Roberto had his jaw dropped when Rogue absorbed him and when he saw black. Ray immediately had his hands sparked with electricity. 

Rogue scrunched up her nose, ¡°That won¡¯ work on meh, ya know.¡±

¡°Yea?¡± Ray responded, ¡°Well let¡¯s just see.¡± And a bolt of lightning was aimed at her. She phased, flared up and then shot a fireball at Ray. He in turn, neutralized the fire ball with on of his own blast.

¡°Ah gotta thank Kit later on. Love ¡®er power.¡± With her arms in front of her, a column of fire spiraled towards ray and his rather large bolt of lightning. The two blast collided with each other, neither stronger than the other. Then, a sphere of white-blue and orange-red started to form, growing larger by the second. 

BOOM!

It had exploded. Rogue threw herself to the ground, phasing her body three quarters into the concrete floor. She waited there until the loose dust and wood settled down.

Looking up, she discovered Ray to be unconscious, unharmed except for a few bruises. He was also covered in soot from head to toe. 

Yea, she mentally cheered. Five fishies totaled by yours truly. Then she lightly touched Ray with a bare hand. 

Against whoever was left, Rogue needed another power under her arm. So far, she could phase, go wolf, make fire, and power up in the sun. Although she highly doubted Roberto¡¯s power would come handy. They were in a warehouse. A ceiling kinda blocked the sun. 

Suddenly, a crackling noise started up and a gruff voice sounded. ¡°Well, congrats to those still standin¡¯.¡± It was Wolverine¡¯s voice, ¡°If ya ain¡¯t seeing little birdies flyin¡¯ or haven¡¯t lost consciousness, you are one of the last two standin¡¯. Good luck. You¡¯re gonna need it cause now I don¡¯t mind missing the wrestlin¡¯ match on TV now.¡±

¡°Logan.¡± A feminine voice scolded him. It was no doubt Ororo.

¡°Okay, okay, okay. I¡¯ll shut up. But I¡¯m j¡¯st telling the truth.¡± 

**Hope you liked this. I actually wrote more than one and a half pages. Bout time, eh? Review! **

**And I would wholly appreciate constructive criticism. The last couple of times you all were too nice. And I continued to write crap. Now, I think I¡¯ll spend my borders gift card on a book on how to write in an organized manner.**

**~Yumiko.**


	2. Scream My Name

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution or I ever will. **

**The Gloves Are Coming Off**

**By Yumiko**

**Chapter 2** ****

¡°I wonder who the other survivor is?¡± she asked herself as she walked along the dark corridor. 

Silence surrounded her apart from the rhythmic tap of her boots. She suddenly grinned. If it was Stick-Ass or ¡°I swear it¡¯s natural¡± Jean Grey¡­. Well, let¡¯s just say she¡¯d die laughing. 

Suddenly, warning bells rung in her head. Modifying her nose with Wolfbane¡¯s power, she sniffed the air. Cigarettes, cologne, and bourbon. 

Swamp rat.

She turned around, and who was she to come face to face with?

A dirty ol¡¯ Cajun, a dirty ol¡¯ one really hot Cajun as a matter of fact.

Rogue frowned as Gambit bowed. 

¡°Bonjour, chere. Bon day, non?¡± Rogue¡¯s insides melted at his voice. Was it her fault Gambit was equipped with kinetic powers, empathy, and an _amazingly_ sexy foreign accent? No. It was his fault. But as Rogue¡¯s inner self was liquefying-soon to be evaporating-her exterior shell just hardened.

¡°Tres bon, swamp rat,¡± Rogue lifted her hands, a spark of lightning and an ember of fire on each alternate finger, ¡°tres bon.¡±

¡°Pretty,¡± he merely replied, ¡°but mine¡¯s prettier.¡± His staff was now glowing, kinetic energy flowing from him into his weapon.

She snorted in disbelief, ¡°Pink just ain¡¯t a very attractive color, Cajun.¡± White-blue and red-orange streams spiraled together, creating small tornados, ¡°But this is.¡±

¡°It ain¡¯t _pink_ river rat,¡± he feigned a look of pain, ¡°its magenta.¡±

¡°There¡¯s a difference?¡±

With that said, the customary verbal attack was over and the battle began. 

The tornados grew in Rogue¡¯s hand, soon towering well over the two. She flicked her hand and they were released. Those should stay there for about thirty minutes, she thought, but after the two spinning funnels of ¡®death¡¯ are gone, my absorbed powers are gonna expire as well. Stupid swamp rat, he¡¯s gonna force me to absorb him. I¡¯m gonna talk in third person for week, shit!

But from above, the scene the two southerners were making was quite peculiar. Two spiraling funnels of ¡®death¡¯ wildly sending shrapnel into the air unconscious bodies lying every which way, and the river rat and the smelly Cajun circling each other in spandex and trench coats: it was impossible not to laugh. So, Logan laughed.

And it wasn¡¯t just a laugh; it was a genuine laugh-coming from iLogan/i. I don¡¯t blame him though. I would¡¯ve started rolling on the ground, clutching my stomach, and laughing like hell.

¡°Logan!¡±

¡°What¡¯d I do, ¡®Ro?¡± his voice a tad bit too loud.

Storm scrunched up her nose, ¡°Don¡¯t look at me like that, Logan.¡± She hit the back of his head, ¡°Plus, you make the worst innocent faces.¡±

¡°Hey!¡± he reached up to rub his head, ¡°That actually hurt!¡±

She looked at him, ¡°What do you think I was trying to do? Picking a bouquet of flowers from your head?¡±

Augh, that fille is gonna be de end of Remy, was the Cajun¡¯s current thought. Right when he had finally got a clear shot at the girl, she phased. And that girl had the nerve to not phase back!

¡°By the way kids,¡± Logan¡¯s voice echoed throughout the warehouse, ¡°winner gets offa two weeks chore duty.¡±

Remy grinned; he had trash duty those two weeks. And he wasn¡¯t about to lose, not even for a belle fille. Do you know _how_ many people lived in the institute? They lived in a god damn mansion and they only had a couple more rooms left: and some people _shared_ a room. That meant four holy friggin¡¯ five by three foot black trash bags to lug from the kitchen at the back of the mansion all the way to the outside of the gates. And black trash bags don¡¯t look very attractive.

¡°And,¡± Logan continued, ¡°Loser gets to take over the winner¡¯s chores.¡±

Awww, the poor Cajun¡¯s never gonna know what hit him. Gambit¡¯s gonna have a hard time dealing with the idea of washing the dishes tomorrow, dirty plates with Kitty¡¯s latest Home Ec projects. Much fun-que evil cackling.

Rogue¡¯s lithe form slowly crept along a beam. She looked down to see uncombed hair and a tattered trench coat. Remy Lebeau was hot. There was no way to deny it. Too say he wasn¡¯t, was like saying Scott didn¡¯t have some kind of six foot object up his anus-but like she was ever going to say that to his face.

She might finally overload his ego and cause another atomic explosion. Everyone within a ten-mile radius would die, and everyone within a thirty-mile radius would be exposed to dangerous radiation and die of multiple forms of cancer. 

Stop it, she told herself, I beginning to talk to myself again. Ok, let¡¯s get down to business. How am I going to get the ¡°Rajun¡¯ Cajun¡± to lose? 

SHINK

Now on a different beam, Rogue looked to her left. A metal staff had made a dent in the spot where she had just been sitting in; namely Remy Lebeau¡¯s metal staff which almost impaled her. That ass, he was going to have to get a new stupid pole after she got her revenge. 

Then she looked up, the dirty swamp rat was there, bow staff now in hand staring right back at her. 

¡°REMY LEBEAU!¡±

Remy just smirked that all-so-familiar-smirk. ¡°Remy tol¡¯ chere dat one day he was gon¡¯ make y¡¯ scream my name.¡±

After an unearthly shriek, Rogue leapt onto his beam and charged towards him with her naked hand stretched out in front. 

Huston, we have contact. Remy knocked away her bare hand but was left defenseless as she crashed into him. The two mutants felt themselves falling towards the ground.

**AN:**** **IMPORTANTE!!! I must have some one be my beta. Please, please, please, someone! Anyone!********

**Special thanks to PomegranateQueen for not being scared of giving a little constructive criticism. And in no way was the long delay by any means caused by you. It was my own procrastinator ways. **

**Ishandahalf****, thank god you finally started writing a fic. I kept on clicking on your profile and wondering, ¡°WHERE ARE THE FICS?!?!¡±**

**RoguesHeart****, yes burning gloves.**** The mental image is fantastical! ?is that an actual word???**

**Rogue14, I wrote, but unfortunately never expect an ASAP from me ^^;;**

**Rogue77, well now you know the last one standing. It¡¯s the hottest man on the face of the earth. Too bad he¡¯s not real¡­.**

**Psychoromychica****, there¡¯s the Romy that you have been frantically looking for. I actually didn¡¯t plan on making it Remy. I was about to make it ****Scott**** or ****Jean****.**

**Suppi-chan****, *sigh* I want to hug you right now. You actually said you liked my style of writing. THANK YOU SO MUCH. Although I don¡¯t think that¡¯s actually true, but thank you! I feel a bit happier.**

**DOES ANYBODY KNOW HOW TO GET THESE STUPID FRIGGIN LITTLE WEIRD SIGNS THAT REPLACE THE APOSTRAPHES AND QUOTATION MARKS?!?! It keeps on showing up on my comp. And it really makes me feel like pulling out my hair¡­.**


	3. Innocent Towel

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution or I ever will. **

**The Gloves Are Coming Off**

**By Yumiko**

**Chapter 3**

"Uhnnn." His eyes opened to see Rogue on top of him, also recovering from the fall.

"Never t'ought you'd be on top, chere. But being on de bottom ain't dat bad." Remy Lebeau was going to be dead meat, so he prepared himself. "In fact, de bottom has a very bon view." he prepared himself for the slap.

Rogue had heard his little witty remark-and what goes up must come down, they always say. So Rogue's hand, that had somehow gotten up in the air, came flying down on top of Remy Lebeau's beautiful left red and black eye.

Did I also mention that the hand was curled up into a fist and without its usual glove?

I guess not, but it was truly unfortunate. Remy might have won if he hadn't opened his big, fat stupid mouth. But it was a very attractive mouth, nonetheless.

He had this strange feeling of deja vu. "Uhnnn. How many Daniel's did Remy have dis time?" As his eyes opened, a big, blurry blue thing kept on moving in circles.

A deep, throaty chuckle echoed slightly. "You didn't have any alcohol, Mr. Lebeau." Remy winced out loud, "You just had a glass of Rogue."

"Abstinence is de only way t' go, neh?"

"I guess so," the "blue thing" said as he laughed again.

The Cajun groaned, "Turn down de volume, McCoy. M' head is spinnin'."

Two small objects were dropped into his hands, "It's Advil." A glass was placed in his other hand. "And some water; to help with the pounding headache you are no doubt experiencing." In a short time after he had downed the vile medicine, Mr. McCoy had de-multiplied and stopped spinning.

"Are y' sure I didn't get no Jack Daniel's?" he rolled over, "Cause I sure can feel de hangover." Remy Lebeau was now back to his previous unconscious state.

This time around, when he woke up, he didn't feel the need to hurl his intestines; and noticed the oh-so-delicious-looking fudge brownies on the nightstand.

Remy sat up. Reaching over, he placed the brownies on his lap. "Sorry." was all that was written on the card, but he knew it was from. It was obvious, plus, he knew whose handwriting it was.

After placing the card aside with the utmost care, he ravenously stuffed the brownies down his throat. But there was no doubt that not a single crumb strayed from his grip or placed itself on the Cajun's face. Who would want anything there to shatter his pretty visage? But with one piece left to go, he heard it.

"Ain't ya gonna at least give meh one?"

He smiled, looked up, and replied smoothly, "What're y' gonna do if I don't, river rat?"

She finally exhaled. No doubt from his reply, he had forgiven her. Now to have a little fun. Her eyes glittered, "Ah'm gonna do this, swamp rat."

In ripped black jeans and fishnet over a red tank top, Rogue slowly walked up to him. He couldn't find himself taking his eyes away. Her hips slowly sung side to side, entrancing him like a cobra to its prey. 

When she reached the edge of his bed, she took off her glove and reached for the last brownie. Slowly, painfully slowly, she took a bit of it. She groaned as it melted on her tongue. Piece by piece it disappeared into her mouth. Rogue ate so that Remy thanked GOD for the thick bed sheets on his lap. And when she was done, she licked each finger clean, making sure not a single piece of fudge went awry.

Then a wicked gleam was in her eyes, "Well, well, well. Hello Remy Etienne Lebeau Jr."

"Err..." The "suave" Cajun followed Rogue's gaze. Looks like those sheets weren't as thick as he thought they were.

And then there was laughter, all belonging to Rogue. Although thoroughly embarrassed and humiliated, it was the first time he had heard Rogue laugh.

THUMP

In fact, Rogue had just fallen on the ground, clutching her sides and laughing hysterically. Tears had gathered at the corners of her closed eyes.

He smiled but it soon disappeared. Remy Lebeau was going to get revenge. "I'm gonna go take a cold shower."

That gave Rogue her second wind. She went through another bout of laughter, and had caused her to roll around on the tile floor.

He threw off his covers and stepped of the bed. He was standing right above Rogue. In a hospital gown. With nothing underneath. And with a huge erection.

Good, sweet, delicious revenge.

Rogue scrambled off the floor, a red mass spreading along her pale cheeks. She stood stalk still with her head looking nervously at her feet.

She cleared her throat. And the smug grin again appeared on his face. As he walked past her, toward the bathroom, he leaned over. "Junior takes right after Remy, doesn't he, chere?"

He closed the door, leaving Rogue with her mouth agape and eyes wide open. All color drained away from her face and she stood like that for five whole minutes. Then the red quickly returned to her face. Flustered, she spent the next five minutes shouting out obscenities.

"Ya fucking' swamp rat!" she was fuming, "Ya think you're all that, but ya-" her jaw made an audible sound as it fell open.

"Oh mah fuckin' gawd..."

"Tol' y Remy was god." He stepped out of the door.

**AN: The apostrophes and quotation marks are still screwed up. Does anybody know why??**

**You wouldn't believe how much friggin' fun I had writing this chapter. I absolutely loved it. And please thank Flame31 for volunteering for beta reader! THANK YOU. **

**And I'm still having problems with the format thing. Dammit.**

**~Yumiko**


	4. Holy Crap

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution or I ever will. **

**The Gloves Are Coming Off**

**By Yumiko**

**Chapter 4**

Remy Lebeau was garbed in only a white towel that was ¡®innocently¡¯ covering his ¡°ahem¡± parts. The towel itself was held together only by his left hand. His other hand reached up to shake out the water in his hair. Holy sh*t is the only thing Rogue could _possibly_ coherently think. Her jaw was **down**, glistening droplets of water sliding down his slim body and his exotic eyes to top it all off-how could anyone not just die on the spot?!?

Remy Lebeau, the ¡°god-given to women,¡± just smirked. He knew what his effect of her was, he wasn¡¯t stupid. He was _the_ Remy Lebeau after all. The day someone¡¯s jaw did not drop would be the apocalypse-no matter how corny that sounded, but it would truly be the end of the world.

¡°Gonna stand there all day wit¡¯ yer mout¡¯ open, chere?¡± Vengeance is mine.

Rogue¡¯s jaw started to move up and down, but her voice stayed mute. ¡°Cat got y¡¯ tongue, petite?¡± He was smirking, ¡°Or m¡¯be Remy¡¯s got it, non?¡± He added as an afterthought.

She stopped making the gasping fish motion with the audible sound of her teeth meeting. Grinding her teeth together, she set her face into a scowl. Rogue started to walk towards the exit--but not before she got some of her dignity back. She punched Remy Lebeau in the gut. She knocked the air out of his lungs, leaving him gasping-and the white piece of cloth on the floor.

¡°Yea, sugah,¡± Dipping into a mock curtsy, ¡°Ah always leave everybody breathless when Ah make mah exit outta the room.¡± A two finger salute and she was gone. But not before she had said one more thing to Remy Lebeau,

¡°Nevah woulda thought ya would kinky ¡®nuff to get a tattoo down there, Lebeau.¡±

Damn dat fille. ¡®M gon¡¯ get her back fo¡¯ dis somehow. Still huffing from the blow to his stomach, he bent over to retrieve the towel.

¡°Er,¡± a deep voice interrupted Remy¡¯s little task, ¡°Mister Lebeau, I know we are all men in this room, but would you kindly put on some pants?¡±

Remy wrapped the towel around his waist, ¡°No problem, mon ami. Jus¡¯ had a tumble wit¡¯ Rogue is all.¡±

¡°Ah,¡± The Beast raised a thick eyebrow, ¡°I see.¡± Hank Mcoy then made his way to his office that was to the right of the infirmary-at a faster pace than usual I must say-and shut the door.

Meanwhile, Remy just grinned. ¡°Too bad Henri wasn¡¯t more of a gossiper,¡± he paused. ¡°If only he had been Julie-no¡­July-that ain¡¯t a name¡­Juby-that ain¡¯t it either¡­Jubly-I think ¡®m getting¡¯ closer¡­Jubliee-dat¡¯s de one! If only it had been Jubliee, word of dis woulda been flying all over de manision by now.¡±

He pouted, ¡°Too bad.¡± Remy walked back to the bed he was in previously. Taking up a bag, he rummaged around for his clothing. By the time he had gotten a pair of boxers and jeans on, he started to frantically search through the bag. He started to panic. 

¡®It isn¡¯t there,¡¯ was the only thing that repeated endlessly in his mind at the moment. Remy¡¯s strange eyes began to widen. He shot out of the infirmary, ran down the stairs, and burst through the door into the REC Room panting heavily. ¡°Where¡¯s m¡¯ trenchcoat, where¡¯sm¡¯ trenchcoat?!?¡± Remy was close to shrieking. ¡°**Where¡¯s** m¡¯ **_trenchcoat_**?!?!¡±

**I was planning on writing more, but I thought that I should¡¯ve updated a long time ago. Oh well. Here¡¯s the chapter. I know it¡¯s a short, but oh well.**

**~Yumiko**


End file.
